


The Perfect S-owl-mates.

by hibouamesoeur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny bit of smut but not really, AkaBoku - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Wrote this at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouamesoeur/pseuds/hibouamesoeur
Summary: Will you become my s-owl-mate?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The Perfect S-owl-mates.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I basically missed BokuAka’s wedding day (6/9 for those who are wondering).
> 
> But is that gonna stop me from writing this pre-wedding fanfic?
> 
> ABSOLUTELY NOT. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> There will be made up names and places in this pic so yeah just a heads up.

_June 9, noontime._

_Hosekiyona Jewel Shop_

“Ah! Good day sir. I believe you came here for last week’s request?” Akaashi was greeted when he entered the jewel shop by the kind gentleman behind the display of expensive yet gorgeous accessories. He smiled and nodded, “Is it ready?” The jeweler pulled out a box from underneath and presented it to his customer.

It was a black velvet box, smooth to the touch and it had very intricate gold design along its rims. “Please take a look and see if it’s to your liking.” Akaashi then grabbed the tiny box and opened it to see the gorgeous ring he requested: a slim silver ring with diamonds embedded in them, and the pièce de résistance, an owl design with its body shaped like a heart and its eyes engraved with yellow sapphire stones that resembled the golden eyes of his beloved. 

_ To Akaashi, it was perfect. _

“This is exactly what I asked for. Thank you so much, the yellow sapphire resembles his eyes so much, this will look perfect on him,” he thanked the jeweler with much excitement. 

“It is my pleasure, good sir. As a matter of fact, someone else came in here yesterday and picked up a request that was similar to yours. Only difference was that the eyes had gunmetal blue sapphires instead of yellow. He said it remembered him of his lover’s eyes so well,” the jeweler smiled as he told Akaashi. He only smiled before chuckling, “He seems to have great taste, then,” the man chuckling after his remark. Akaashi exited Hosekiyona, putting the tiny box inside the inner pocket of his trench coat. He couldn’t wait to surprise Bokuto later that night. 

’Twas the day where they celebrate the 7 years they’ve been together since they were in high school. Who would have thought that the Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani’s soon-to-be captain/setter, who always kept Bokuto in check and had to constantly deal with his crap, would accept Bokuto’s cheesy “Will you become my s-owl-mate?” confession at the 3rd-years’ graduation? (except maybe for the entire Fukurodani volleyball team who has been their number one hardcore shippers). Everyone believed them to be a perfect match, a couple that will last for years to come. And indeed, they were right.

For 7 years, they kept their relationship going strong, Akaashi getting into the same university as Bokuto (they had the same first choice anyway so it was no problem at all), moving into an apartment together, Bokuto joining MSBY Jackals and Akaashi becoming the editor of a popular weekly shounen manga from a huge publisher. 

They’ve had their fair share of the good times and the bad, days where they would argue and then make up before going to bed, cuddling in each other's arms, days where they would on dates during on their days off and feeling like they were back in high school altogether. Akaashi believed it was time to ask Bokuto to be his for eternity. After all, he couldn’t see himself with another person by his side for the rest of his life other than his hyperactive, purely affectionate, and lovingly beaming captain. 

_Ping!_

He grabbed the phone that sounded of a notification that was in his coat’s other inner pocket. A message flashed the screen, covering Akaashi’s wallpaper: Bokuto sleeping in bed with his hair down, drooling onto the pillow. 

♥︎ 🦉 _Koutarou_ 🦉 ♥︎

Instantly, Keiji’s eyes lit up as his tapped the message to read it:

From:  ♥︎ 🦉 _Koutarou_ 🦉 ♥︎

**_“Hey babe! We just finished practice and we have the rest of the day off! What do you have in mind?”_ **

Akaashi smiled, already having figured things out and planned everything beforehand, for he knew on Saturdays, the Jackals would end practice during noontime. 

To:  ♥︎ 🦉 _Koutarou_ 🦉 ♥︎

**_“I was actually thinking of going out for dinner. I heard of this new restaurant in town.”_ **

He sent the message, continued to walk back home to their shared apartment (remembering that rent is due next week) when he got a reply not more than 45 seconds later:

From:  ♥︎ 🦉 _Koutarou_ 🦉 ♥︎

**_“Oh heck yeah! Let’s totally go. Be home in 10 minutes. Love you, baby~”_ **

A tiny tint of pink began to form in the former setter’s cheeks. _Damn you Koutarou and your pet names._

To:  ♥︎ 🦉 _Koutarou_ 🦉 ♥︎

**_“See you at home, love.”_ **

—

“Keijiiiii!”

Bokuto loud voice calling his name could be heard before he burst through the door, his sports bag in one hand. “I’m home~” Keiji stood up from the couch, leaving the TV on, playing Hamilton from Disney+, “Right Hand Man” playing in the background, walking towards his boyfriend (soon to be fiancé if he says yes later), tiptoeing to kiss his in the lips before grabbing the bag from his hands. “Hi home, I’m Keiji.”

“Akaashi~ You made a dad joke!”

Akaashi giggled at Bokuto’s excitement over his attempt at making jokes (he’s been making those recently, Koutarou wonders whose comedian’s ghost decided to possess his boyfriend’s body). “Welcome home, babe. How was practice?” Keiji asked, settling the bag on the dining room’s table. Koutarou plopped his body onto the couch, Akaashi soon scooting over, sitting beside Bokuto to his left, leaning his head on his lover’s shoulders as he could feel his arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

“Same as usual, although not really!” Keiji’s eyebrows furrowed at Koutarou’s contradicting statement, to which the latter just giggled at his expression. “Ever since Chibi-chan came back from Brazil, practice became 10 times more fun. He’s like a ninja! Apparently people called him the Japanese Ninja back in Rio. Hey Akaashi, can we adopt Chibi-chan as our son? Can weeee?” Bokuto begged Akaashi using his favorite move: his pleading owl eyes.

“Bokuto-san, we can’t do that,” Keiji chuckling at Koutarou’s obvious disappointment. Akaashi instinctively grabbed Bokuto’s right cheek and kissed his pouting lips. “We can always adopt a child from the orphanage,” Akaashi said while settling in back into Bokuto’s arms. “Really?!” Bokuto not being able to hold his excitement after Akaashi said that. Bokuto kept on bringing up the topic of adopting a child from the local orphanage, to which Akaashi used to respond with only “let me think about it”. 

_I want to start a family with you, Bokuto._

“Yes!” The owl-haired man pumped his right fist into the air in victory. “Let’s name the kid Chibi!” Bokuto chimed, excited at the prospect of naming the child after the other (grown-up) child he wanted to adopt but couldn’t. _Cute._ Keiji giggled before replying, “Sure, Bokuto. Chibi sounds like a cute name.”

“Speaking of orphans, wasn’t Hamilton an orphan too?” 

“Oh yeah, he had it rough,” Bokuto replied. If it wasn’t obvious by now, they both loved watching Hamilton, basically memorizing every song (yes, even Guns and Ships and yes, in English) and singing them every time they watched the musical.

“Yeah, and he’s gonna die at the hands of Burr, leaving his wife and sister-in-law to take care of their kids. Although I wanna defend Burr for not wanting Theodosia to become an orphan like he was, he realized it too late that Alexander could have been thinking the same thing, and thus, in the end, killing his former best friend.”

“This is why ya should’ve let him into the room where it happened. Lin-Manuel Miranda’s a freaking genius.”

“Amen. Oh look it’s Guns and Ships.”

“Ready for the rap, Keiji?”

“I should be asking you that, Koutarou.”

The TV played the song in the background: ‘Everyone give it for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman!' The two of them huffed in deep breaths and faced other, ‘Lafayette!’

**“I’M TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REINS MAKING REDCOATS REDDER WITH BLOOD STAINS-”**

—

After finishing Hamilton while singing along to every single song (then proceeding to watch movies on Netflix), it was 30 minutes till their appointed restaurant reservation. “Koutarou, we need to get ready, our dinner reservation’s at 7:30. C’mon,” Akaashi pulled Bokuto from the couch and both of them walked together into their shared bedroom to change clothes. Keiji wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck, a pair of navy blue jeans, and his light brown trench coat (which still had the box that contained the ring from earlier).

Koutarou wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and white cuffs, along with his favorite pair of black jeans, his black belt, and his black blazer jacket. His usual owl-hair was down, but he didn’t bother to grab the hair gel: he knew Akaashi liked it when his hair with black and white streaks on it was down. He only brushed his hair and swept some of them to the side. It was such a turn on that Keiji didn’t hesitate to grab Koutarou by the collar and brought their lips together.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around the man’s body, pulling their bodies closer together as their kiss began heating up when Bokuto swiped Akaashi’s lower lip with his tongue, to which Akaashi took as a sign to open his lips, granting him access. Koutarou’s tongue roamed inside of Akaashi, exploring every single bit of his cavern. Moaning into their heated make-out session, Keiji gripped onto Bokuto’s collar tighter, his knees buckling beneath them as they grew weak.

Koutarou gripped onto his boyfriend’s body tighter to support him. He knew his knees would give in sooner or later, smirking into the kiss. “K-koutarou- ahh hmph-“ Bokuto only hummed in response, holding onto Akaashi’s slender figure tighter, squeezing his ass softly with one of his hands. He could hear Akaashi let out a tiny whimper. _You fucking tease._ Bokuto chuckled in satisfaction before continuing to devour his lover.

“Koutarou! Hmph ahh- Kouta- hng-ahh!“ the butt grabbing became more aggressive, Boktuo squeezing his ass harder, causing Akaashi to let out more lewd sounds; albeit they were muffled, but they still sounded hot to the Jackal’s outside hitter. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s face and pulled away before things got even steamier, “Koutarou! We’ll be late for our dinner!” he chided. Bokuto chuckled, “Sorry not sorry Akaashi, you just sounded so hot back there and looked so fucking cute underneath me.”

Blood began to rise to Akaashi’s cheeks and ears, decorating them with a light crimson tint. “Don’t worry, babe. We’ll pick up where we left off once we get back.” Bokuto teased before exiting their room, not before a furiously blushing Akaashi kicked him in the shins, causing Bokuto to yelp in shock (and perhaps in pain. Akaashi kinda kicked him a bit too hard).

—

_ 7:28 P.M. _

The couple barely made it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Bokuto stood in awe as he marvelled at the gorgeous exterior. Ambient classical music could be heard playing in the background. The white, minimalistic sign outside read “ Âme Sœur,” and Bokuto definitely had a hard time pronouncing it, let alone understanding what it said. “Ame- ame soer- Akaashi help me, I can’t read French,” Koutarou whined. “It’s Âme Sœur, Bokuto,” he flawlessly pronounced (all those years studying French paid off), “it means soulmate.” Koutarou eyes sparkled after knowing the meaning behind the word that was difficult to pronounce.

“Soulmate! Like the two of us, Akaashi~” _There he goes again._ Akaashi’s cheeks were beginning to show a hint of pink on them like they always would when Bokuto would pull off something like that (and whenever they would make out, but only Bokuto gets to see that side of Akaashi). They walk up to the host, who greet them with a smile, his name tag reading Hosutori. “Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?”

“Ah yes, under Akaashi Keiji.”

Hosutori scanned through the list of people who made reservations for that evening, and sure enough, there was the scheduled reservation. “You’re just in time, sirs. Please, allow me to accompany you to your table,” he said before entering the restaurant. Bokuto was surprised to find a lack of people, heck not just the customers, but also chairs and tables, as well as the waiters. Only ornate plants in vases as well as a gorgeous fountain decorated the first floor. The couple (especially Bokuto) was extremely confused.

The host led them to an elevator that took them to the second floor, which seemed to clear up their confusion. The supposedly missing customers, along with the tables and chairs, were here all along. The music they heard from outside was from the string quartet that was performing in the center of the huge balcony. They were under a tall roof that was decked out with ethereal chandeliers that illuminated the entire balcony, along with the soft candles that glowed in every table. 

Fairy lights decorated the balcony’s balustrades, giving a luminescent glow. Hosutori lead the couple to their table, which was near the balcony, that had a full view of the city and its flickering lights, as well as the moon that shone brightly above them. Bokuto stared in awe, mouth still ajar ever since arriving at the second floor. “Akaashi, this is amazing! I’m so glad you heard about this place!” He giddied, like a little child would when receiving presents during Christmas Day.

“I’m happy you like the place, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled dearly at his boyfriend, who was still excited and couldn’t fully comprehend that they were in such a fancy place, rambling about how the city looked so pretty from where they were sitting. Akaashi agrees that the place looked stunning and that the city lights looked lovely during that June evening, but nothing looked more breathtaking than his lover in front of him, a wide beam on his face that shone brighter than any lights that surrounded them.

The waiter came over to take their orders, to which they both ordered the same thing: Roast Beef for dinner and Chocolate Mousse for their dessert. Afterwards, the waiter left to place their orders. To say that Akaashi was nervous was a complete understatement. His heart was pounding in his chest. He fiddled his fingers like he always would during high school. _Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh this is it Akaashi. Tonight is the night you ask him to be your fiancé. If you chicken out, you might as well be shot to death by Aaron Burr-_

“Akaashi.” Koutarou said, causing Akaashi to flinch. “Y-yes, Bokuto-san?” He stuttered, cursing himself internally for doing so. “You know, this place is really spectacular. I’m so glad I am able to spend this evening with you on our 7th anniversary. Gosh it has been 7 years, and yet I’m still so happy and so fucking lucky that I have you” he reached out for Akaashi’s hand, the one he fiddled that was currently resting on the table, and kissed the back, “my Keiji,” he smiled lovingly. Akaashi’s heart swelled up, and the nervous feeling within him faded away. 

A few minutes later, their orders arrived. They ate their dinner, talking about everything they could talk about: their work, the Jackals and that one time Hinata spiked a ball into Atsumu’s face, causing Sakusa to giggle a little and everyone freaked out, Keiji shopping for Koutarou’s new set of kneepads because his old ones have already worn out, don’t worry, Keiji got his favorite brand, and anything and everything under the sun (or moon, since it was technically nighttime).

They finished their roast beef and mousse and were just enjoying the view of the city lights flickering in the distance, Bokuto specifically. Akaashi grabbed the velvet box that he tucked in his pocket earlier, hiding it beneath the table, opening it to check and see if the ring was still there. As expected, it was still there, in pristine condition, its diamonds and yellow sapphires glowing, even under the full moon’s light.

“Koutarou.”

Bokuto, who was resting his chin on his hands while he admired the view, faced his boyfriend, not changing his position, smiling his famous Cheshire-like smile and batting his eyelashes playfully. “Yes, my dear Keiji?” Akaashi heaved and a took a deep breath. He stared at Bokuto with his gunmetal blue eyes, “For 7 years, ever since high school, we’ve been by each other's sides. I never forgot the first time I saw you. It was during my first year at Fukurodani, when I applied to become the setter of the volleyball club, that I saw you, Bokuto Koutarou, 2nd year, and the ‘Superstar Ace of Fukurodani’s Volleyball Team’. You were very loud, but I quickly became used to your antics, especially the times where you would go into your depressed mode and cause trouble for everyone.”

Bokuto let out a pained “Hey!” Before he and Akaashi chuckled before the latter continued, “A year later, the third years graduated and you were appointed as the new captain, and I was your vice-captain. We went to Nationals during the Spring High Tournament and we even got 2nd place. It felt like a dream, yet it wasn’t. It was also maybe around that time where I accepted the fact that I had feelings for you.” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, not knowing why he was telling him all this, _maybe he likes reminiscing the old times_ , but he only listened while Akaashi kept going.

“During your graduation, I planned that I was going to confess to you and that I would accept your response whether you would accept my feelings or not, but you beat me to it, pulling off that cheesy ‘will you be my s-owl-mate’ line in front of everybody from the volleyball team when you gave me your second button.” They laughed at the vivid memory, “Hey, but you were crying too! You’re legs weakened and you had to hold onto me for support,” Bokuto retorted, giggling once more, followed by Akaashi doing the same thing.

“I sure did, didn’t I? Who would have known that after seven long years, we would still be together like this,” Akaashi breathed in and out, “Bokuto?”

“Hmm?” He hummed in response.

“For seven years, you’ve been by my side, a lot more if you count the years we weren’t together as a couple. For seven years, we went through a lot together. We laugh, cry, shout, do a lot of crazy and stupid things, sing along to all of the songs in Hamilton, at the end of the day, it’s you I always come home to. You are my home, Bokuto, I cannot see myself spending the rest of my days with another person, and so I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, ‘till our final breaths,” Akaashi got up from his chair, went to Bokuto’s side, and knelt on one knee.

He grabbed the black velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring inside, “Bokuto Koutarou, seven years ago, you asked me to be your s-owl-mate. Now let me ask you the same question once more: 

**_Will you become my s-owl-mate?”_ **

It was silent for a while (aside from the pounding sound that came from Akaashi’s chest) before it was broken by Bokuto’s sobbing. He was a mess, tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to wipe them away yet more and more tears poured down from his eyes. Akaashi, who was absolutely startled when his sweetheart began bawling, reached up to wipe away the hot liquid that decorated his lover’s cheeks while rambling out of panic, “I’m sorry, Bokuto if I startled you, I’m sorry you don’t like the ring, I’m sorry if asking you to marry me in this restaurant filled with people put a lot of pressure on you, I’m sorry-“

“Keiji!”

Koutarou stopped Akaashi’s rambling and held the hand that was cupping his face, rubbing it softly before reaching to grab something from his blazer’s pocket. “You silly idiot, you beat me to it.” At first, Akaashi was confused as to what Bokuto was saying, until he pulled out a very similar black velvet box and opened it to reveal…

_A ring with an owl that had gunmetal blue sapphires for its eyes._

“You even got the same ring design as I did,” Koutarou chuckled, before wiping away the tears that continued to trickle. Akaashi covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding the box, gasping at the sudden realization:

_Someone else came in here yesterday and picked up a request that was similar to yours. Only difference was that the eyes had gunmetal blue sapphires instead of yellow. He said it remembered him of his lover’s eyes so well._

“I bought it because it resembled your eyes so much, Keiji. Every time I look at it, I see you,” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek, who was now also crying along with him. “I asked the jeweler from Hosekiyona to make sure it was gunmetal blue, b-because that’s what your eye color was, and damn it he did such a g-great job, I just couldn’t wait to give it to you today when I planned to p-propose to you at this very evening, but you beat me to it, Akaashi. Gosh you really caught me off-“

Akaashi silenced Koutarou with a kiss, with both of their eyes closed, but tears still continued to fall. It wasn’t rushed, nor was it aggressive, but rather, it was a kiss filled with pure and overflowing love. A love that only true soulmates could feel. A love that will last for an eternity. Both of them pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “Yes,” Koutarou mumbled, still out of breath. 

“Koutarou?”

“Yes, Akaashi,” he smiled, “of course I’ll be your s-owl-mate!” He screamed with joy. Akaashi jumped onto his lover and hugged him tightly, both crying out bliss and endless happiness. _Yes!_ ** _He said yes!_** The people around them, who became the spectators of their union, clapped and cheered, whistling and shouting “Congratulations!” to the couple, the string quartet played a lovely tune in the background, and the waiters brought over free dessert, compliments from the management as a celebration to their engagement. 

Koutarou and Keiji smiled at everyone, unable to hide the euphoria that they were both feeling. Akaashi slipped on the ring onto Bokuto’s finger which, thankfully, fit him perfectly. Bokuto also put on the ring he bought onto Akaashi’s fingers, the shiny metal reflecting the light that came from the moon that witnessed such a beautiful moment unfold.“Akaashi! The eyes are golden yellow!” Bokuto pointed out excitedly after inspecting the ring. Both rings really had the same design, only the eyes were different in color, just like the jeweler said.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I chose it because it reminded me of you,” Akaashi smiled. “I guess we really are s-owl-mates then,” Bokuto said, cupped his boyfriend’s—scratch that- his _fiancé’s_ cheeks one more time. “I guess we really are,’ Akaashi replied before bringing their lips together one more time, a wide smiled etched onto both of their faces.

_ “I love you, my Bokuto Koutarou.” _

_ “I love you too, my Akaashi Keiji.” _

Everyone on the balcony could see it. 

Even the moon could tell.

**_They truly were the perfect s-owl-mates._ **

**Author's Note:**

> anitwt flooded me with bokuaka wedding pics and my heart couldn't be more happier.
> 
> Bonus chapter after the end of the manga is gonna be BokuAka’s wedding, fight me.
> 
> And yeah, I’m a theater brat. 
> 
> I legit almost cried while writing this.
> 
> I hope you did too lmao luv ya’ll~
> 
> p.s. should I write a continuation (a.k.a. the wedding chapter?)


End file.
